


Believe In Love: A Parappa x PJ Berri story

by Necoiscool04



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Pan!PaRappa, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: Parappa and PJ comes out of the closet in one of their shows.





	Believe In Love: A Parappa x PJ Berri story

"Parappa, the shows we played, the love we made, and the memories we had. I always loved you. I think it's time for us to come out of the closet in front of everyone. PJ said. "Ok, babe." Parappa said to PJ. They then came out backstage onto the stage. Loud cheers ensued and Parappa and PJ were happy to play in front of thousands of people. Parappa then started the speech him and PJ planned. "Everyone, the world is a happy place and love is love. Well i've had a secret to tell you guys. I'm a Pansexual, and PJ is my boyfriend." Parappa said almost in tears. "We gotta believe the fact that love is love and happiness is everything." PJ said. Parappa and PJ then kissed in front of everyone and they all cheered. "Now who wants a show?!" PJ screamed out. And they preformed the best concert they had in their lives. You do gotta believe in all love.


End file.
